Just Maybe
by EderNimrais
Summary: Mimel has always loved Sieghart because of all the nice things he does for her. What if she found out what love actually meant and wants to have that love with Sieghart. Will it go smoothly or will a blue haired officer have something to say about this?
1. Chapter 1 - What is real love?

It was a lovely day on Agarest since the crew was only a few days from returning from collecting the first of several materials needed to make the key to release Calinou. Tensions were at a all time low which Eugene said was because Friedelinde was not in the group right now and the addition of the new females would upset the tranquility they were having. Everyone decided that it would be best if they rested in the town they were staying in which is where we begin this little love story.

To the shock of Eugene who was relaxing in tall grass, Sieghart was laying in a patch of soft grass, letting go of all his worries about Linda being alone without any experience in commanding that large of troops. Eugene still could not believe that there great leading was relaxing, normally he would be training until his hands fell off and then he would put them on to continue.

"Yo Siegy." Eugene said, using his nickname of the Captain who did not like it.

"Are you ever going to not use such a name?" Sieghart replied in the direction of the large grass.

"Not at all milord. Have you thought about who you might be with by the end of all this?"

"What do you mean, by the wars end Eugene?"

"Exactly, you already have several women to choose from."

Eugene hit the nail on the hammer. It was no secret that Linda loved the Captain and would follow him to hell and back if need be. Routier has shown signs of having feelings but was still opening up to everyone but much easier to Sieghart. Alice seemed to be a sister figure to Sieghart which he appreciated. And then there was Mimel…

"Say Eugene?"

"What is it Siegy?"

"Why do you think Mimel is so clingy to me? I mean, she has everyone else to express her love to but she chooses to cling to me the most out of everyone."

"Idiot…" Eugene said under his breath. "You just said it yourself Siegy, love." Sieghart over in the other patch raised an eyebrow.

"Love?"

"Do not tell me that you don't know what love is Siegy?" Eugene said almost having a heart attack. Then again, Sieghart was probably the densest person when it came to love so it was understandable.

"I know what love is Eugene."

"Then it should be obvious, she loves ya. Who does she spend the most time with?"

"Me."

"Who does she talk to whenever she is having a problem?"

"Alice."

"Okay, aside from Alice Siegy."

"Me."

"And who just went shopping with her for a new scythe when hers broke on the same day with whose money."

"Me, okay Eugene I get it."

"I don't think you do." Eugene muttered under his breath thinking not only about the topic but also of his cousin and what she would do to him if she heard him saying this. It would break her heart and either cause hell to raise up or make him the become a murderous woman.

* * *

Alice was busy sewing up a new piece of clothing for her or the ladies of the group to try on. Thanks to Galios being such a great guardian, she could wear whatever she wanted without it being ruined by the heat of battle. Knocking came from the door as Alice placed down her needles and walked up to the door. Opening said down, she was surprised to see both the person and the expression of the persons face.

"What is the matter Mimel?" Alice said clearly worried about the girl before her. The look on Mimel's face was only of sadness, something that they generally never see.

"Can I… come in?" Mimel asked as Alice stubled back and made room for the girl to enter. Mimel layed down on the nearest bed as Alice pulled up a chair next to her. If anything, it looked like a clinic.

"What's wrong Mimel, someone make fun of you today?"

"No…"

"Can you tell me what is wrong dear?"

It was no secret in the group that Alice acted like a mother figure to the younger members and Mimel was no exception to this. To Alice, Mimel was like a little daughter. All Mimel did was point to where her heart was and Alice knew what was wrong.

"It feels warm here." Mimel said as Alice smiled at her.

"Mimel, is there someone who you like?" The expression changed from sad and dreary to bright and colorful in a matter of seconds.

"Ya, there is Zeeg. He is nice, kind, always willing to play with me, goes shopping with me when I ask, he even bought me a new scythe when mine break last time." Mimel continued on about how great Sieg was to her as Alice just continued to smile at the sight. She however, knew that there was one problem and it had blue hair.

"Mimel, I think you love Sieg." Alice said as Mimel shook her head multiple times.

"Yes, lots and lots, he is the nicest person ever." Mimel responded completely unaware of what love Alice actually meant.

"Dear, there is another form of love then just what you think. It is when a male and female really love each other, they tell each other that they will never be with anyone else." She knew her words were bad but it was the only thing Alice could think of. Mimel however, had the biggest grin on her face.

"Then Zeeg loves me too, thanks Alice!" Mimel rose from her bed and ran out of the door as the situation of what just happened hit her.

"W-Wait, Mimel!" Alice shouted giving chase to the younger girl.

* * *

After talking with his third-in-command Eugene for a while, the duo decided to do a little sparring since Sieghart said the man was getting sloppy with his fighting. Eugene denied this saying he was out of his prior but this did not stop him from accepting the challenge. Both men drew their respective swords and stood ready for the other. To Siegharts surprise, Eugene struck first with two slashes, both missing their mark as Sieg tripped him and held the blade to the back of his head.

"Can I stop now?" Eugene said laying on his stomach not wanting to get up.

"You really have gotten lazy Eugene."

"I take that as a yes." Eugene said accepting defeat, throwing himself to his feet and sheathed his blade.

"Eugene, sometimes I worry about you." Sieghart as Eugene burst out in laughter, brushing his blue hair back.

Meanwhile, Mimel happen to find the two men chatting as she happens to be in a bush watching. Alice finally caught up with the love cracker and held on to her to prevent her from running into the scene. Mimel tugged but Alice would let go of her figurative daughter.

"Mimel, you don't even know if he likes you like that." Alice said, trying to prevent her from being rejected before anything started.

"But, Zeeg is so nice, he loves Mimel."

Mimel continued thinking her little though of her and Zeeg running in endless fields of grass and meadows, fishing together and eating together, stuff they have already done but out of good intentions from Sieghart's part.

"So milord, you think about what I talked about?" Eugene said which both women listened up to.

"You mine with who I might be with after everything is done?" Sieghart asked as Eugene slapped himself on the head.

"No, I mean- of course that, what else were we talking about?"

"Well… Alice is really sweet but we are more like brother and sister than anything else." Sieghart said as Eugene has already heard this. Alice however smiled at hearing this.

"I've already heard this, I meant with Mimel idiot." Eugene said as the topics heart began to beat faster and faster. Alice was worried even more since she could not say anything to Sieg but he hoped he would not say anything.

"Well… how do I put this Eugene…" Sieghart blush a slight shade of red while trying to find the right words. "Mimel sometimes can be a handful, always hanging on me whenever we are out. But… this nature makes me want to be there for her and help her when she needs it."

"You're not answering my question Siegy. Mind you, if you say what you are about to say, I will be forced to tell Linda about this and I don't think you understand what happens when someone she loves is taken away from her."

"Eugene, our relationship is a professional one."

"So you think… so, cut to the chase, do you love Mimel or see her like a little sister like Alice?"

"First off, I see Alice like a sister of equal age. She probably has lived longer than me since she is an elf but only has the physical appearance of a young teenager." Sieghart said as Alice did not know whether that was a complement or an insult on her age. "But as with Mimel…"

A long pause filled the air as everyone was thinking of different things. Eugene on how in the world he was going to explain this to his cousin in the next letter he writes her about their adventures. Alice about what Sieg just said; Mimel on what Zeeg was thinking and Sieghart on probably the biggest decision in his life. After a moment to think, Sieghart gave his answer.

"Love…" Sieghart said as Eugene gave a very slow clap hearing this, both proud of his superior not being an idiot about it but slowly clapping because of the hell the two men were about to endure from the hands of the blue haired female who was back in Trizon Fortress. It took every muscle in Alice's being from having Mimel run out there and cuddle the man she heard say loved her.

"Well done sir, you have just signed our souls away, but since I am such a loyal solider, I shall stand by no one's side, just being a third party."

"Excuse me?" Sieghart said as Eugene sighed.

"This is my cousin, my blood Siegy. You can't put a price on that but at the same time you are my best friend and commander so to save my hide, I will pick no sides. I do hope you understand."

"I understand. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to clean myself up." Sieghart said and made his way for the town they were staying in. Eugene sighed and turned in the direction of the bushes.

"Alright you two, you can come on out now, I don't think Siegy knew either of you were there." Eugene said as the two ladies emerged from the brush,, one more excited than the other. "Mimel, do you know what love is?"

"Yup, Mimel learned from Alice." Mimel chimed as Eugene gave a cheerful glare to the high elf, not convinced on this.

"Mimel, you know that by you being with Siegy, you run the risk of having… competition." Eugene dropped his glare as Mimel was wondering what he meant. "For example, Linda."

"Who?" Alice asked as Eugene might as well explain who she was since she join just after his cousin was told to stay at the fortress.

"Linda is my cousin and the defacto second-in-command of any army Sieghart leads. They have known each other for a very long time and as such, she has grown very attached to him but our officers think it a professional relationship and not a real, loving one."

"I see, that is why you are going to be netrual on this matter?"

"Well, at least try to, although I think Linda will try and get me to convince Siegy otherwise. Do you see what I mean Mimel by-" Eugene looked next to Alice and saw they were missing one love bird. "Uhhh… were is Mimel?"

Alice looked to her left and saw that indeed the little munchkin was missing; most like had left when the two adults were talking about Linda. Both looked at each other and then in different direction.

"Alice… Siegy said that he was going to get cleaned up…"

"And Mimel has always told me she wanted to take a bath with Sieg…" Both Eugene and Alice filled in the others missing pieces and came up with the same thing.

"Alice… I think you should get moving… NOW!" Eugene shouted the last part as Alice jumped and quickly went off towards the town to find the two lovers. Eugene stood there looking at the town wondering just what was going to happen now that the truth was out.

* * *

Dear Friedelinde

I do hope you have been able to adjust to having a position that actually require you to do stuff, but in all seriousness, there is something I need to tell you and the only reason I am telling you this is because you are my cousin. Our Glorious leader Sieghart, the man you love and adorn so much… has fallen in love with Mimel and vice versa. Only Mimel knows about this and Sieghart doesn't but it does not change the fact that it is real. We are just a half days walk from Trizon Fortress and I expect you to accept this like an adult would. If, by the off chance you don't, I will not help you in this because I don't want to get hurt.

With all the love a caring cousin could give

Eugene

"…"

Eugene sat in his chair in the room he got in the inn as he rethought of what he wrote and sent out an hour ago. It was not surprise that he was having a very bad feeling about the outcome of this little… relationship be he had faith in Linda to do the right thing. Eugene went over to his bed, pulled the covers over his lazy body and took a nap.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **This was a lot harder than I thought. I did not want to steal ideas from "Silver Haired Problem" by MyJarOfDirt but it just stands that it was basicly the exact relationship Sieghart and Mimel shared and what would have happened if it went to the next level. Mimel not knowing how to be in a relationship and Sieghart not noticing unless someone told him. I am sure I did steal ideas somewhere in this 2k chapter and if I did, I apologize and blah blah you get the rest.

Oh ya, as to why Sayane was not brought up in this story yet. I don't remember whether she joins you before or after Linda permanently joins you after Trizon Fortress so to be safe, I didn't add her. Just image her chasing a squirrel and go from there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bath Time

Sieghart closed the door behind him to his room and took his weighing armor off. What was left is a white shirt, black pants and his seemingly chiseled out body. The Captain placed his armor and sword on the nearest table and layed back in the nearest chair.

"Eugene I swear, what am I going to do with you sometimes…"

Sieghart spoke to himself as he began to think of the conversation he had with the man. He mentally face palmed remembering that Eugene was the last person he should have told.

"I can't ask her to stand by my side when I only have so long in the world with the seal and all."

Sieghart remembered when he first met Mimel, the girl was either always energetic or soft spoken to others but when it came to him, the two would be able to talk about anything. Whether it was because they shared some kind of link with the Power of Liberation or if it was some form of destiny was any one persons guess. Sieghart gave a sigh and decided to let all his worries slip away by doing the only thing that has worked in the past besides training; a bath.

* * *

Mimel stood in front of the door that Sieghart just entered. Despite her childish mind, the girl was very smart and assumed that this was the room her Zeeg was staying in. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt her as she slowly knocked on the door but got no response. She knocked again and the same response. Mimel slowly opened the door and peeked to see if Sieghart was in there. The first thing she saw was his armor and sword on a table.

Mimel opened the rest of the door and walked up to the armor with confusion on her face. Steam slowly seeped into the air Mimel was breath and looked at the door where it was coming from. Walking up to the door, she heard running water and assumed probably that she was going to play 'Bath Time' with Zeeg.

"Zeeg?" Mimel knocked on the other door as the sound of something hitting to floor caused Mimel to jump. She slammed the door open to see the man she loved in a towel on floor. "ZEEG!?" Mimel jumped Sieghart who did not know whether to throw her off since all that was on him was a towel or to let her continue to hug him.

"Mimel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Zeeg, I wanted to finally play 'Bath Time' with you." Mimel said rubbing her cheek against his as if like a puppy.

"Mimel, this is so sudden, I don't know what to-" Sieghart stopped when he saw probably one of the last people he wanted to.

"MIMEL, GET OFF HIM!" Alice shouted grabbing her from behind and got her off him. Sieghart readjusted his towel and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Can I please have some privacy ladies?"

Sieghart asked this simple question as Alice understood. Mimel, on the other hand wanted nothing more than to jump into the warm tub with her Zeeg but Alice was not letting that happen. Mimel fought every step to get Alice off her but the door closed and Sieghart locked it before Mimel could try anything funny.

"Alice, why…" Mimel said nearly crying from her mother figure telling her no on what she wanted.

"Mimel, this is not what love is, Sieg was in complete shock that you entered his room and just before he was about to take a bath." Alice scolded the younger girl who continued to cry.

"But, Zeeg said-"

"Yes, Sieg said that he loved you but whether as a sister figure or actual love we do not know. Your actions are only making him doubt being with you Mimel."

At this point, Mimel burst of in cries, not wanting to lose her Zeeg. Alice walked over to the girl and comforted her, telling her that everything was going to be all right. Right on cue, Sieghart emerged from the bathroom with a shirt and pants on. Mimel let go of Alice and slowly walked up to Sieghart with her head down.

"Zeeg… Mimel is sorry." Sieghart looked at her and could tell she felt very bad about what she did.

"It is fine Mimel, you only wanted to play, it just happen to be the wrong time." Sieghart opened his arms to the girl who slowly walked up and accepted it. He closed them and looked at Alice.

"Alice, may I ask why you are here?"

"W-Well, I was trying to stop Mimel from doing something that we all would regret."

"Is that so, thank you for trying." Sieghart looked down at Mimel who was still sobbing a little but was calming down. "Mimel?"

"Yes Zeeg…?"

"How much do you like me?" Sieghart asked the question as Alice thought her heart stopped hearing this.

"Sieg, I don't think this is such a-" Alice began but Mimel cut her off.

"Lots and lots Zeeg, Mimel wants to be with you." Mimel said as Sieghart looked at Alice with a smile.

"Well Alice, I don't think someone can say no to a situation like this."

"Sieg, you realize that she knows nothing about a relationship right?"

"Perhaps, but that does not mean she cannot learn from you. Mimel, if you learned from Alice how to be in a proper relationship, would you still be willing to be with me?"

Sieghart asked as Mimel swiftly shuck her head up and down at him and place it on his chest. Alice looked at the two and began to wonder how this was going to work out with everyone else. Add on to this that the relationship won't last long because of the seal one of them will have to break, but from then to now is a long time.

"Alice, can I count on you?"

"If it makes you two happy, then I am willing to assist." Alice said as Sieghart accidentally yawned. Mimel followed with her own and then Alice. "I think we all can use a nap after the excitement we have been through, lets give Sieg some time to sleep Mimel."

Alice walked up to the door and turned to see Mimel was not letting go of Sieghart. The high elf gave a sigh because she knew what the human girl was trying to do. She looked at Sieghart who just smiled innocently at the situation he was in.

"Alice, I don't think she wants to leave my side." Sieghart stated the obvious to Alice who gave another sigh.

"Mimel, do you want to take a nap with Sieg?" Alice asked as Mimel shook her head in approval. "Sieg, I know you are a good man, but if you-"

"Alice, I am not Eugene, I promise." Sieghart said as Mimel was wondering what the adults were talking about.

"Fine, take your nap you two; I need to speak with Eugene about this." Alice said, closing the door behind the two.

"Sieg, can we play 'Bath Time'?" Sieghart looked at the girl was if she did not listen to single thing either of them said. He looked into her eyes with a sigh said yes.

Alice was walking down the hallway wondering how everything that just happens did in fact happen. She arrived at the door of the room Eugene was staying in. She knocked on the door and it slowly creeped open to find a blue haired man sitting in a chair with only one light on. She entered and saw he was staring out to the window and an aura of dread filled the air.

"Eugene, what is wrong?"

"Look…"

Eugene pointed out in the distance for where Alice should look. She moved next to the window and saw a cloud of what could be assumed dust. What she saw was a brown horse with a rider in a black hood. Alice looked at Eugene and saw that he was paler than herself. She went over the possibilities of what it could be that was causing him to look sick but only one came up.

"Eugene, who is that?"

The response did not come in words but with a slip of paper that was in Eugene's hands. Alice took it from him and began to read it. Alice slowly lowered it after reading the contents of it.

"Eugene, they are sleeping together right now." Alice said to the solider as life began to enter his body once more.

"Oh no… we need to stop her before something bad happens… NOW!" Eugene shouted the last part and shot out of his chair. Alice was left in the room with the message and reread it.

Dear Eugene

I do hope that this is a joke on your part and that you are enjoying it. Although the likelihood of our Captain to be with little Mimel is extremely low, I will be arriving in the town you are staying in at about midday. If in fact what you are saying is true, there will be answers needing to be answered.

With Love

Friedelinde

The wheels in Alice's brain began to function as to why Eugene was so scared. If Linda is like Eugene has told her then things for the newly made couple was about to come to a crashing halt because of Linda. Alice ran of to the front door to try and reason with the newcomer before the fireworks go off.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Might be shorter then the last one but that does not mean it is not as important.


	3. Final Chapter - Blue Haired Menace

Alice and Eugene were standing at the front entrance of the inn everyone was staying in. Both knew that hell was coming, the only question was if things were going to be easy or if someone was going to get hurt.

"Eugene, you know Linda quite well, what kind of reaction do you think we will have?"

"Simple…" Eugene took a deep breath and gathered his words. "We will first see her in a calm matter, but once one of us brings up either Siegy or Mimel, you had best be ready to fight." Eugene had his sword on his shoulder, ready for whatever was going to come.

"Don't you think she will accept this?"

"No." Eugene simply said as Alice began to question everything with Linda.

"Well I have faith in-"

A spear went sailing at Eugene's head who rolled to the right side to avoid the weapon. Eugene looked at the spear and at the figure and knew it was the devil herself. By some form of magic the spear dematerialized from the wall and back into the hand of the figure.

"Can we PLEASE talk about this like-" His voice was silenced by a bolt of lightning being directed in his direction. "CRAP, WHY ME!?"

Eugene proclaimed who was running from magic he never knew Linda could ever use. All the while Alice was watching the spectacle unfold. During all the commotions, Cal-Vina happen to walk out of the inn wondering what in the name of the Gods was going on. He looked at Alice who looked almost as confused as her. Routier then appear behind her brother figure.

"Tell me where they are before I make you!" Linda shouted as Eugene was running for his life.

"WHY MUST YOU COME FOR ME, IM INNOCENT FOR ONCE!?"

Eugene got caught between a rock and the worst possible hard place he could have pissed off. What came next were sounds a grown man should never make. Cal-Vina covered little Routier's ears and Alice began to feel scared of what this woman was capable of. Moments later, Linda began walking from the the rock and towards the group. Alice took a step back and found that Galios was behind her, making her feel somewhat safer.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on that his caused Eugene to be… exterminated by… what is your name ma'am?" Cal-Vina asked removing his hands from Routier's ears.

"I am Captain Sieghart's second-in-command and Eugene's cousin, Friedelinde. Where are the Captain and Mimel?" Alice could tell the anger in her saying Mimel's name.

"Can we please talk about this like adults, you seem to be very nice from the stories Eugene told me." Alice said calming the situation down a bit.

"DON'T TELL HER ANY-" Eugene shouted as thunder struck down on the place where Eugene spoke. "AHHHGHHHH!" Eugene screamed in pain before silenced filled the air. Routier began to shake in fear as Galios stepped forward in front on his master.

"Just tell me where they are."

"Zeeg, Mimel wants to play a game!" Mimel's voice was heard by every person still moving as Linda began to forward. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Yes Mimel, what do you want to do?" Sieghart asked as the two could not get to sleep.

Despite them in a room that was below the front entrance, the two lovers were enjoying complete silence from everything both inside and outside.

"Mimel was thinking a game of that check game." Mimel pointed at a board with black and red squares and circles on the side of each person's place.

"I see no reason why not." Sieghart said as the two got up and went over to the checkerboard on another table from his armor.

"Uhh…. How does Mimel play?" Mimel's innocence made Sieghart smile as he began to explain how to play the game. An explosion was set off from below the two which they both heard. Sieghart grabbed his sword and Mimel materialized her scythe and two went to investigate.

* * *

Linda was forcing her way through the inn, taking down every person in her way. She got past Galios and left Routier be since she was petrified of her. Cal-Vina and Alice were the only one who was standing in her way from reclaiming her man.

"I do not know who you are but I cannot allow someone like you to harm either Routier or my friends." Cal-Vina said, holding his breaker in his right hand and a spell in his left. Alice stood there not knowing what to do whether to fight or let her pass.

"Move and I won't hurt you two." Linda said as she saw weakness in Alice and charged her.

"Earth Needle!" Cal-Vina shouted and a pillar of earth formed in front of Linda, forcing her back. "Alice, you need to focus otherwise you will get hurt."

"R-Right… Ascension!" Alice shouted and from her staff shot a bullet of light that nailed the female.

"Fine, Burst Hit!" Linda charged at Alice but instead Cal-Vina threw her to the side and took the hit himself. Cal-Vina slid to the side of the hallway and the two women stood across from each other.

"Move…"

"I won't, I will not let you hurt Sieg or Mimel."

Alice stood in front of the lady with renewed confidence as Linda moved in to knock her out. As she was about to hit the high elf in the back of the neck, a hand grabbed Linda's spear, reversed the momentum and threw her backwards. Alice looked up and saw that Sieghart stood in front of her without his armor and with his sword in his right hand. Behind him stood Mimel with her scythe who walked over to Cal-Vina to see if he was okay.

"Linda, what is the meaning of all this?" Sieghart was not amused with the show is force his second-in-command was showing to his friends.

"C-Captain, this is not what it seems."

"I sure hope it isn't, Alice here is terrified, Cal-Vina seems to be knocked out and Gods only knows what you did to Eugene knowing you two." Sieghart's expression was one of equal disappointment and anger. Behind Linda stood Routier who saw what her adoptive brother's state was.

"Brother!" Routier shouted and ran past her enemy to Cal-Vina and Mimel's side. She began using healing magic to try and help him back to health.

"Explain yourself." Sieghart demanded.

"W-Well, Eugene sent me a letter saying that you and Mimel are…" Linda could not finish as Sieghart let out how he really felt about the situation.

"So because I have decided who I want to be with gives you the right to hurt my friends and endanger the lives of others around us!?" Sieghart yelled which shocked every living soul in the hallway, never has he raised his voice on someone that wasn't his enemy.

"B-But-"

"But nothing." Sieghart turned and looked at Alice. "Take everyone back to their rooms and treat the rest who are wounded please. I will handle this myself."

Sieghart said as Alice slowly nodded and everyone help Cal-Vina to his feet and left the two alone, much to the reluctance of Mimel. Alice however had one more thing to say.

"Sieg, I don't know if Eugene will be ok." Alice said and helped the other ladies with the man.

"Alright Linda." Sieghart turned to face the girl but then saw his best friend who looked like he was a piece of meat that was burnt up. "EUGENE!" Sieghart shouted and ran past Linda and over to the Lieutenants side. Eugene fell over and Sieghart reached him.

"Hey Captain…" Eugene said as a poof of smoke came from his mouth. "What's up Siegy?"

"Don't give me that, what happened to you?" All Eugene did was point at Linda and chuckled. "The only time that I am innocent, I get fried by lightning. Give the girl a break though Siegy."

Eugene then closed his eyes and went to sleep after going through hell and back. Sieghart looked at his third-in-command wonder how someone like him is able to go to sleep after sustaining such injuries. He placed the sleeping beauty on the floor and looked at Linda who was scared sick of what was coming next.

"Not only my friends but even your own blood, have you no care for the feelings of other?" Sieghart said rising to his feet as Linda shed a tear. "I don't know what to do with you Linda, I don't have it in my heart to have you tried for war crimes but I cannot let this slide either."

"I-I'm sorry Captain, I wasn't thinking straight…"

"I can tell…" Sieghart began to think of what to do with her. "Until I decide what to do with you, you are to stay with us. For now, you had best apologize to everyone in the group once everything has settled down."

Sieghart lifted the deadbeat known as Eugene up to his shoulders and began walk to his room to place him on the bed. Reaching Eugene's room, he opened it to find that everyone but Mimel was in there on the side of the bed where Cal-Vina was at. Sieghart threw Eugene onto the couch nearby and walked over to the bed.

"Will he be fine?"

"He has a cracked rib but other than that, he should make a full recovery after getting some rest." Alice said as Routier somewhat calmed down hearing this. "What of Linda?"

"She will be staying with us for now until I decide on the punishment for her. You can trust her so long as something like this doesn't come up again. Where is Mimel?"

"She went to your room." Alice said as Sieghart thanked her and left to leave his friends be. Sieghart reached his room and knocked on the door. "I'm coming in Mimel."

Sieghart entered his room and found Mimel covered in sheets and looked scared. Pity filled the man as he placed his sword on the table next to his armor and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Mimel.

"What is wrong Mimel?"

"Mimel is scared of Linda Zeeg." Mimel said as Sieghart moved the sheets from her face to show it to him

"I think everyone was shock up by what happened, including myself."

"But… I didn't help you."

"You did, you helped see what was wrong with Cal-Vina. I had to make sure Linda didn't do anything to harm anyone else so you helping him was of great help." His words made Mimel feel better.

"Really Zeeg?"

"Yes Mimel, come here." Sieghart opened his arms and she jumped into them and slowly cried tears.

"I love you Zeeg."

"I love you too Mimel."

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Wait… isn't this how 'Silver Haired Problem' ended but with them not sleeping? Ah too hell with it.

All and all, I think this was an okay mini story but I just struggled with it so much that I can't say it was good.


End file.
